Listen To One Story : With a Smile
by matsura akimoto
Summary: Rasanya ia ingin mati saja daripada menderita. Tapi apalah daya, 'kan? # Yamato-centric. For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Awards, Happily Ever After December. Canon. Warning inside. RnR?


**Listen To One Story**** : With a Smile**

© Matsura Akimoto

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Listen To One Story (song) © Kuchiki Byakuya / 朽木白哉(Okiayu Ryoutaro) & Kuchiki Rukia / 朽木ルキア(Orikasa Fumiko), BLEACH Beat Collection 4th Session

General

Words : 658 (story only, Ms. Word 2003)

.

**Canon**, **OOC **berat, **3rd's POV**, hampir semuanya monolog –deskrip mendominasi—, Yamato-centric, abal, **not a songfict **–saya hanya pinjam judulnya, kok—, **not a bashing-chara**, etc.

Fanfiksi ini **murni **dari otak saya sendiri, dan saya **tidak mem-plagiat** dari manapun.

For **Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Awards, Happily Ever After December**.

.

**Don't like? Don't read.**

.

.

Takeru Yamato tengah duduk di atas tanah beralaskan rumput hijau lapangan Amefuto Teikoku _Gakuen_—Teikoku Alexanders, tidak memperdulikan jikalau nantinya celana seragam yang ia pakai sekarang akan kotor di bagian bokongnya. Persetan dengan kotor.

Sudah biasa baginya untuk ke tempat ini. Apalagi sepulang sekolah. Kebetulan hari ini tak ada latihan.

Pemuda tampan belasan tahun itu mendongkakkan wajahnya, membiarkan mata indahnya memandang lembayung biru yang tengah menghiasi langit dengan warnanya. Biru yang bening menenangkan. Putih yang simpel nan indah. Sungguh menyenangkan memandangnya, tetapi pasti ada kerusakan di sana.

Begitu juga dengan manusia.

Mengingat kembali hal itu, kontur wajah Yamato refleks mengeras—kesal. Walau begitu, ia menyunggingkan senyuman yang... terlihat pahit. Dahinya mengerut. Alisnya juga, sampai nyaris seperti berciuman.

Entah mengapa, beberapa bagian tubuh Yamato sedikit merasa sakit, terutama di bagian yang dulu pernah terluka.

Siksaan di Notredame dulu memang bukan kenangan yang indah, tapi bagaimanapun ia ingin melupakannya, tetap akan membekas—sama seperti luka-lukanya yang bertumpuk sadis.

Ia masih mengingat, bagaimana punggungnya ditendang-tendang. Kepalanya dijatuhi botol kaca yang keras. Dihadiahi bogem mentah. Dan semuanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang sama.

Dibalik puncak kejayaan Takeru Yamato sebagai Eyeshield 21 asli di SMP Notredame, ia menderita terlalu parah. Beban dipenjara seumur hidup pun mungkin takkan setara dengan itu.

Yamato sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka yang—menurut Yamato—sangatlah rancu. Hanya karena Yamato adalah Eyeshield 21 asli dan orang Jepang, banyak pemain Amefuto lain di Notredame yang menelanjangi rasa sakit Yamato dengan sejuta luka yang ngilu tatkala ia merasakannya.

Tapi ia tak mengadukannya kepada kedua orangtuanya maupun sanak saudaranya. Baginya, pengecutlah yang akan melakukan hal macam itu, dan Yamato telah mengikrarkan dalam hati bahwa ia bukanlah pengecut yang bisanya merengek. Mereka –orang-orang berambut pirang itu— pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai perut mereka kesakitan.

Singkatnya; bagi Yamato, selain karena akan diberi 'hadiah' yang lebih mengerikan, masalah mukul-memukul rasanya agak kekanak-kanakkan jika diadukan. Itu sama saja dengan menjerumuskan Yamato ke dalam jurang hinaan yang mengatakan bahwa dia _childish_. Bahkan, untuk itu, ia memasang topeng yang menunjukkan pada orangtuanya kalau ia baik-baik saja. Ya, ia kekanak-kanakkan—

—tapi itu tidak benar.

Ketika itu, ia nyaris seperti orang yang tak tahan hidup. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja daripada menderita. Tapi apalah daya, 'kan? Rupanya Tuhan belum menghendaki.

Karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu kebahagiaan nyata menghampirinya—meskipun waktu itu ia bersikukuh bahwa itu takkan jadi kenyataan. Ia menunggu saja, walau harus bersembunyi dibalik perisai yang sudah terlalu rapuh karena sering diserbu.

Dan sekarang, jerih payah Yamato untuk menunggu, membuahkan hasil yang membuatnya merasa enakkan—jauh lebih baik, malah. Ternyata Teikoku _Gakuen_ adalah rumah yang Yamato dambakan sedari dulu. Tentu saja, karena Teikoku itu di Jepang; tempat dimana ia berasal.

Lalu, ia menemukan satu kesimpulan; sejaya apapun seorang raja, pasti ia dilanda derita karena rakyat-rakyatnya yang tidak terima karena sang raja bukan orang dari kerajaan itu.

.

.

.

"Yamato?"

Pemuda berambut coklat yang terduduk itu hampir saja terlonjak kaget ketika ada sebuah suara memanggilnya bersamaan dengan tangan seseorang yang menepuk lemah bahunya. Baru ia sadari, kalau dari tadi ia melamun.

Sejenak ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tidak ada biru yang mendominasi—yang ada hanya semburat oranye kemerahan.

Ditolehkan mukanya ke belakang, dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut perak panjang tengah setengah membungkuk dengan topeng stoik yang biasa ia gunakan. Sosok yang sangat familiar. "Ada apa, Taka?" tanyamu seraya tersenyum percaya diri seperti biasa.

Pemuda yang kamu panggil Taka itu hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu menjawab sambil menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, "Ini sudah sore, dan kau masih duduk enak di sini. Untung saja kau tidak kubiarkan diam di sini. Bersyukurlah."

"Kau bisa saja, Taka! Hahaha..." Yamato sedikit memaksakan untuk tertawa dengan nada yang agak keras, supaya memoar tadi dapat tertutup kembali. "Berisik. Ayo kita keluar," suruh si _receiver_ Teikoku Alexanders itu, seraya melangkah menjauh.

Sambil terkikik sedikit, Yamato mengambil tasnya, lalu hengkang keluar lingkungan lapangan bersama Taka. Tak lupa, setelah terkikik, ia menebar senyum seperti biasa.

Walau ia menderita, tapi setidaknya ia dapat melupakan semuanya hanya dengan senyuman.

.

.

**Listen To One Story : With a Smile**; selesai.

.

.

Ajegile. Saya kerasukan apaan, sih? Kenapa bikin yang gak ngena gini? #ngaku

Okeh. Kepada panitia, silahkan siksa saya sepuasnya dengan concrit panjang lebar. Saya terima.

Siapa saja yang punya dA, _watch me_, dong? Username saya; hanashi15. #promosi *disambar petir

_Mind to RnR, or CnC? :D_


End file.
